


Chocolate.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Anthropomorphic - Fandom
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-19
Updated: 2004-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanilla isn't kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> For ashinae, because this is All. Your. Fault.

Vanilla was pure. Vanilla was perfect. Vanilla would never _ever_ think of tying his lovers up and beating them bloody. Never. Or of teasing them out of a desire stronger than just to be fun. Or of calling them up and ordering them to jack off over the phone and then deny them orgasm. Never. Vanilla was too innocent for that.

Vanilla had a friend named Kink. They were unlike as unlike can be. While Vanilla would frolic in the park, professing love, Kink would teach his submissives how to beg, how to plead, how to bleed. Kink worked in a fetish shop and was never seen without his leather pants. While Vanilla would say it with chocolate, Kink would say it with chains.

That's not to say that Kink is unable to love, Vanilla would often protest. Kink could love with all the burning passion Vanilla could. Kink's love just manifested itself in different ways.

Vanilla would take his lovers out for a cup of tea. Vanilla would never think of turning it into a roleplay and finding himself blindfolded, loaded into the back of a van, and taken to be interrogated. Vanilla would never. It just wasn't done.

So Vanilla didn't know what to do with himself when one day he found himself on his knees in front of Kink.

Kink was gentle. Took Vanilla through it slowly. "We're not so different, you and me," Kink said as Vanilla tried to deep throat him. "I'm just more forceful than you are. There's no shame in submission."

Vanilla wasn't sure he understood. Of course, he's knelt before his lovers before to give them blowjobs, or help them out of their shoes, but this was different. There was a power dynamic he'd never felt before. It was exciting. It was exhilarating.

It was dangerous.

How could he trust Kink? How could he be sure that Kink wouldn't hurt him? Vanilla began shaking in fear. So Kink went slowly. He taught Vanilla all the terms he'd need to know. Terms like safeword and power exchange and please.

And one morning, Vanilla woke up, took off the nipple clamps, the vibrating plug, the nine-ring gates of hell, the leg shackles, and the collar, and looked at himself in the mirror. Took in the bruises and love bites and circular marks from where his lover's fingers had been last night. And screamed.

He had become Kink.


End file.
